


That's An Order

by Titti



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-12
Updated: 2004-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under a direct order, Ford confesses why he was upset after their visit to MSS224.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's An Order

Major John Sheppard moved through the base with a sense of belonging. This was his home. As much as he wanted to go back to earth, this base meant more than a lonely room wherever they decided to send him.

As he walked, John looked through the open doors and into the room. These were his people, his friends, and his subordinates. He was responsible for them and he took that responsibility seriously.

His walk was interrupted when he saw Lieutenant Ford in the conference room. At first John had continued to move forward, but then he took two steps backwards and peeked inside. Aiden was lost in his thoughts, ignoring the computer that sat in front of him.

"Lieutenant? Anything wrong?"

"Uh?" Aiden shook his head and looked up. "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't hear you."

John stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Is everything all right, Lieutenant? You seemed... preoccupied."

Aiden cracked a smile. "You sould like Dr. McKay, Sir, but yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"So..." John sat on the chair next to the lieutenant. "People that are fine always look like they are on another planet?"

"Different galaxy." Aiden turned the computer and a picture of earth shone brightly on the screen.

"We all miss it-"

"No, Sir, you don't understand."

The fact that Aiden had interrupted him worried John, and not for any military reason. It was another sign that his lieutenant was not fine. "Why don't you explain it to me, then?"

"It's just... I was so happy to be with my family, and then I got my new orders." Aiden licked his lips. "I wasn't returning to Atlantis. They were sending me somewhere else, Sir."

"I know. We all wanted to return. We had an obligation here," John said calmly.

"No, Sir, that's not it," John blurted out, but he stopped abruptly

John sighed loudly. "Then explain, lieutenant, and that's an order."

"Yes, Sir." But Aiden didn't go any further.

"Lieutenant?" John prodded.

"I... I don't think I should say, Sir. I'm sorry to have bothered you with this. I'm fine truly."

John gripped Aiden's forearm. "Lieutenant, I understand that we haven't been big on military etiquette with all these civilians around, but when I say it's an order, you obey. Orders are not suggestions or invitations. I say jump and..." he trailed and waited expectantly.

"And I say how high. Yes, I know, Sir, but really this has nothing to do with the mission or-"

"Lieutenant, enough! I see you sitting here, lost God knows where, you'll be damned it affects the mission. Anything that affects your attention affects this base. So once more, tell me what's going on in your head."

"Just remember I'm answering under a direct order, Sir," Aiden said gloomily, looking at his computer. "When I got the orders, I realized that it wasn't Atlantis, but you. I would never see you again, and I felt... I felt like someone had kicked me."

John frowned. "I know I'm a great commanding officer."

Aiden laughed, but his laughter had a sad note in it. "And modest, too. No, Sir, I wasn't thinking about you as my C.O." He raised his eyes and for the first time, he held John's gaze. "I know you're straight, and I know you're involved with Teyla, but as long as we were here, together, I could hope. In a base, away from you, I didn't even have that. I told you it had nothing to do with the mission. It was foolish of me."

Pushing his chair away, Aiden got up. He could feel his cheeks warm from the embarrassment. "If you'll excuse me, I have to... This won't change anything, Sir, will it?"

"I can't ignore what you just told me, Lieutenant."

"Please, Sir, don't take me off your team," Aiden said pleadingly.

John got up as well, and stood only inches from the other man, their gazes locked. "You make too many assumptions, Lieutenant." He fisted Aiden's uniform and pulled him closer. "I'm not taking you off the team," he said gently, but his attention was on Aiden's lips. Nerves had made Aiden lick them time and time again, and now they glistened, tempting, oh so very tempting. "But I can't ignore it, either," he concluded before closing the gap and kissing his subordinate.

Aiden stood his shock. His arms at his side, he didn't dare touch his commanding officer. But then, his C.O. shouldn't be kissing him, except that it was better than all the kisses he had imagined.

"What?" he mumbled incoherently when John pulled away.

"You have to learn to pay attention, Lieut- Aiden," John said with a smile. "And for your information," he added in a conspiratorial tone. "I'm not with Teyla."

"Yes, Sir," Aiden replied with a grin, before turning serious. "What does this mean, Sir?"

John shivered. "Don't call me 'Sir' right after I kissed you. I'm not into that."

Aiden nodded. "All right... John." He almost savored the word as it rolled off of his tongue.

"That's better, and tonight when we're off-duty, come to my room and we'll talk. We can't let this affect our job here," John said resolutely.

"I understand, S- John. I should really-" Aiden pointed to the door. "So tonight? Right, mind on the job."

"Carry on, Lieutenant." John said as he stood, hands behind his back.

Those simple words helped Aiden regain his control and he knew that it had been John's intention all along. "Yes, Sir." He saluted his C.O. and left with the biggest smile on his face. Active duty had just become more interesting.


End file.
